Walk Of Life
by hermoine snape
Summary: Walk of Life is a song fanfiction about the Doctor and Rose. The song is by Billie Piper. I thought it fit the couple just right. Let me know what you think about the one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Song by: Billie Piper ( , Rose Tyler)

Check out her music on You Tube!

The Walk Of Life

Let me care for someone elseI don't want to talk about myselfI need to shed the light on you

To understand the things you do

Bridge

Could we share a little timeBreak the bread and sip the wineNow's no time to hesitateSave me from the heavy weight

Chorus

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd seeAre you gonna walk hand in hand with me

Can you be the one who sets my shadow free

Are you gonna try and understand with me

Are you going to be the best that you can be

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

VerseLosing my reality

Only you can britng this back to me

With you I want to spend my youth

With you I want to live the truth

Bridge

Could we pass a golden hour

Sow the seed and grow the flower

Reap reward and clear our sins

This is where our life begins

Chorus

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see

Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me

Can you be the one who sets my shadow free

Are you gonna try and understand with me

Are you going to be the best that you can be

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

Don't let me walk aloneNot now that I I have touched my home

There'll always be a place for youA time a perfect space for you

Where you can rest you tired mind My body's temple you will find

Walk the walk of life with youSee more than you'd dreamed you'd see

Walk the walk of life with me

Chorus

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see

Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me

Can you be the one who sets my shadow free

Are you gonna try and understand with me

Are you going to be the best that you can be

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

DW?

The Doctor walked around the control panel pushing buttons and twisting knobs as he sang along with the song that played on the radio. He was on his way to pick up Rose from her mother's house. He made sure to keep track of the time. He promised to be back in one week and he wasn't going to be late. Again. The last time he was late it was a month. It was hard keeping track of time when there was no day or night on the TARIDS.

He didn't know why he liked this song so much, but it made him think of Rose every time he heard it. They had traveled to many places and seen many different things and faced many different dangers together. He always held her hand when they walked or in a lot of causing ran for their lives.

He knew that she always tried to figure him out, but each time she got close he'd change and keep her guessing. He like it that way. It was the only way for her not to grow tired of him.

They spent their golden hours as he called them traveling through the time vortex. It was their time together. It was their perfect time together. A time were they weren't running for their lives, and place for them to rest their mind. Ok her mind. His was always going at hundred miles a minute. He did it to make her smile or in some cases laugh.

He smiled and turned the last knob and sang,

"Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me

Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see

Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me

Can you be the one who sets my shadow free

Are you gonna try and understand with me

Are you going to be the best that you can be

Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me."

He pushed the last button and landed the TRADIS and opened the door to find Rose standing in front of him with a smile. "Rose!" He stepped out and pulled into a tight hug and lifted her and spun her around.

"Doctor!" She giggled and he sat her back down. "You act like its been years."

"I've missed you. The TARDIS is far too quiet without you." said the Doctor and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked into the TARDIS and vanished from sight.

He knew Rose Tyler was walking the life with him no matter how strange there life was. They were walking the walk of life together.

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

"Walk Of Life," song by: Billie Piper.


End file.
